


Along For The Ride

by Azamatic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Driving, Fluff, M/M, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azamatic/pseuds/Azamatic
Summary: Yourself and Cas pick up a habbit of going on drives together when things get tough.
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Along For The Ride

**Author's Note:**

> A short little ficlet that was born out of boredom.
> 
> Hope everyone is staying safe and well!

Truth be told, you really did like going on these car rides with Cas, and he liked you coming along as well. Not that he needed to say so. You could simply tell.

They started not so long ago after a hunt went tits up and everyone started getting at everyone's throat. As usual, you were the one who had the job of prying the two brothers and Cas apart. Dean started having a go at Cas, then Cas started arguing back and then Sam had a go at Dean for having a go at Cas. It kind of was Dean's fault this time, but he'd be damned if he was admitting it.

Cas merely held up his hands, stating that he didn't needs this, not after all he's done for them. He made a beeline for the bunker door, saying he needed to be away from them for a while. You could sure use the break and the air, so you decided to join him. Outside, he made his way to his car, making no notice of you. He opened the driver side of the door and hopped in, reaching over to pop open the passenger side. You secretly couldn't stand Cas' choice in motor vehicles. But there was no lying in saying the seats where the comfiest. And if Cas liked it, then so did you.

From then on, whenever the going got rough and fights or arguments broke out, you and Cas would go out on your drives. You never said where you would go, just driving wherever the road would take you. These little trip, however short or long, were good for the both of you. It strengthened your friendship and brought you closer each time.

Today was no different. You were driving for what felt like hours, both agreeing you'd stop at the next motel you'd found before either one fell asleep. No sooner had Cas agreed, he looked over and found you fast asleep, head cocked at what looked like a painful angle. He pulled over, got out and took off his coat that seemed to be glued to his back. He slipped into the back seat, coat rolled up and slipped it underneath your head, giving you some small bit of comfort.

He felt good when he could make people feel comfortable. He moved the small strand of hair out of your eyes and out of the way.

Luckily, the next motel was only a five minute drive away. The nice lady on the front desk let you have the keys first, just so Cas could put you into bed, promising her he'd be back straight away to pay, and he was as good as his word.

Cas couldn't quite prepare himself for the mound of cuteness when he returned to the room. You were tucked up in bed, almost foetal like, clutching Cas' coat which was still rolled up. He cocked his head a little, letting the faintest of smiles ghost over his face. 

Settling down, he flicked the tv on and tuned into a nature documentary that was nearing the end, eliciting an unimpressed grunt from. He flicked it off and leaned back in the high backed chair, letting his head fall to the side to glance at you. He was more than content in staying in the chair if it meant not disturbing you and letting you get a good nights sleep.

Your unruly hair was out of shape again, so he tenderly moved it back into place.

“Sleep well.”


End file.
